


Tupperware

by eledhwenlin



Series: cooking class [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Young Veins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Ryan Ross and Mikey Way want to make a nice meal for Bob Bryar--why? And what do they cook? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tupperware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [executrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/gifts).



> Thanks go to Sansets for looking this over for me.

Mikey spent four fucking weeks in that damn kitchen, learning how to tell the freshness of fish and how to steam vegetables and what kind of wine goes with lamb. Not that it's doing him any good because right now he is failing miserably at even choosing what to cook.  
   
So Mikey does what he never thought he'd do: he calls Ryan and begs him for help. He's pretty sure he promises Ryan everything from that first print Misfits vinyl to his firstborn child, just to get him to say yes.  
   
When Ryan comes in, he's smirking at the chaos in Mikey's kitchen and not one single thing is chopped or even _washed_. Mikey starts to really appreciate the insane amount of work that goes into preparing a Thanksgiving menu and makes a note to help his Ma more than ever this year. Maybe she'll even let him after his cooking class--Alicia still doesn't trust him alone in the kitchen. Together they manage to actually put something together.  
   
It's only when they put the final dish in the oven and are almost done with the clean-up that Ryan asks: "Who is this for anyway?" He points at the heap of Tupperware dishes Mikey "borrowed" from Lyn-Z. Mikey already put some of the dessert (blueberry vanilla cupcakes with the best ever butter cream frosting and some tiramisu) into the dishes. It's pretty obvious that none of this food is meant to stay here.  
   
Mikey shrugs. "It's for Bob." He mentally urges Ryan to drop the topic because he does not want to talk about it and it's none of Ryan's fucking business, even if he did help Mikey (Mikey's not incompetent so much as he gets distracted and only realises he had something cooking when the smoke alarm starts). Ryan seems to be immune against attempted telepathy: "And what's the occasion?"  
   
"None." He's curt, he knows, but Mikey doesn't know how to say that Bob might have fucked up his wrists for good this time because he's fucking stubborn and stupid and all because he didn't want to delay the record any longer and didn't say anything at all to anyone about his wrists until he woke up one morning and couldn't even hold his coffee cup anymore. Mikey doesn't know how to say that the reason why he's even able to spend an entire day in the kitchen is because they're taking a break, waiting for Bob's wrists to become better (they might not), everybody tiptoeing around everyone else, when they all want to give Bob a good shouting to (not that it'd help, but it'd clean the air which is getting pretty bad these days). He shrugs again and Ryan must see something because he drops the topic and that's it. He helps Mikey pack up the food: the cupcakes and tiramisu, the broccoli gratin, meat loaf with gravy and potato wedges.


End file.
